


goddesses of war and sword

by sweetwatersong



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Genderbending, Misogyny, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwatersong/pseuds/sweetwatersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For everything the world will say that women aren't, there are a thousand things Stephanie Rogers will say that women are.</p><p>She learned them from another girl, all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goddesses of war and sword

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon, who prompted, "Steve/Bucky, rule 63." For those who may be unfamiliar with it, Rule 63 involves gender swapping characters.

They never expected her to make it, never expected her to survive. _Women are frail,_ says the turning of their shoulders, the sidelong glances and dismissal. _Women are weak_ , claims the hesitation in the gunfire, the kid gloves she is treated with by all but Carter, the life expectancy that is shorter than a breath in the records and discussions.

_Women are,_ she wants to reply, coming up swinging with a pipe or rifle or shield, rising from the destruction with bare skin and scraped knuckles. _Women are_ , to her enemies and her comrades, to the men she can’t tell apart for their distrust of who she is. _Women are_ , and there is a shadow in front of her eyes, a skinny shape with pig-tails flopping and fists raised against schoolyard bullies who leave with cracked teeth and black eyes. 

_Women are,_ she tells them with every action she does, every move she chooses, strong and conquering and indefatigable, soft and quick and standing when the ground would shake her men down. 

_Women are_ , Stephanie Rogers declares in the 20th century and the 21st, chasing the shadow and holding out her hand for a shield and the metallic touch of her best friend, _and women will be._

( _We are_ , she whispers in the dark, Juliet’s face ghosting above her own, and the woman she has striven to catch up to grins back at her. 

_Damn straight,_ the Winter Soldier agrees before she leans down to kiss her again, slow and lingering and gentle. 

And they are.) 


End file.
